


Night Terrors | Thorin Oakenshield

by jenny_of_oldstones (bren_inu)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bren_inu/pseuds/jenny_of_oldstones
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield ha reclamado Erebor, pero a tan sólo unos años de esta victoria una nueva pesadilla anida en su cabeza.Gandalf, Bilbo y su nueva compañera de viajes intentarán encontrar la manera de solucionar aquello que atormenta la mente del rey bajo la montaña.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Veamos que sale

Al comienzo se vio rodeado de una profunda oscuridad, tan densa que tuvo el impulso de desenvainar la espada y cortarla, costase lo que costase. Nunca, ni desde que era un pequeño enano que apenas se asomaba detrás de las faldas de su madre, había temido al negro que trae consigo la noche.

Hasta aquel momento. Aquella oscuridad tenía algo diferente, algo que le erizaría el cabello hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

Era tan abrumante que le costaba respirar, como si llevara un enorme peso a la espalda que le aplastaba las costillas, como si se encontrase siendo sofocado entre dos paredes con una fuerza inexplicable.

Alrededor no había más que vacío, no hacía frío ni calor, ni siquiera corría la más mínima brisa y aún así se percibía un coro de susurros, como aquel que proviene de los árboles al soplar el viento gélido del invierno.

Durante lo que se sintió como varias e interminables horas el rey se mantuvo inmóvil, sus miembros se habían tornado demasiado pesados para moverlos a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara. Un temblor le recorría el cuerpo y le invadió por completo hasta que agotó toda su fuerza para combatirlo. La desesperación pronto se tornó en una inquietante pero bien recibida calma.

Hasta que se disperso lo nublado de su mente y las voces, que antes parecían simples murmullos, comenzaron a aclarar. Y ¡oh! como hubiese deseado que no lo hicieran.

Sólo escuchaba gritos y llanto insoportable, gemidos de dolor desgarradores y madres implorando clemencia por la vida de sus hijos, seguidos de chillidos que le helarían el alma a cualquiera y voces que clamaban desesperadas para que al menos la muerte les sirviera de escape.

Pero el hecho de que se trataran de voces demasiado familiares es lo que le golpeaba en lo más profundo del alma. El sufrimiento de su propia gente, de sus hermanos, del pueblo al que había jurado proteger le dolía más que cualquier tortura.

\- ¡Por Mahal, te suplico que te detengas! - gritó al fin, haciendo acopio de su desesperación y toda fuerza que le quedaba.

Y como si se tratase de alguna señal, las voces pararon en seco.

Entonces, el rey bajo la montaña se encontró de pie en medio de una interminable nada.

Dio una bocanada de aire, recuperando la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y sin saber la razón, algo muy dentro suyo le obligó a bajar la mirada. A sus pies se encontraba una sola serpiente, de un color tan oscuro que se confundía con el vacío a su alrededor, y mientras esta se arrastraba iba dejando pequeños botones de rosas detrás, demasiado jóvenes y delicados, que seguro tardarían semanas en abrirse.

\- Thorin. - llamó una voz clara en la oscuridad que le hizo voltear el cuello bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Thorin. - intentó Balin nuevamente, está vez con renovada firmeza mientras sacudía al enano postrado en cama.

El rey abrió los ojos súbitamente y lanzó un par de golpes al aire que, de no haber sido por Dwalin sosteniéndolo en su lugar, hubieran noqueado al anciano consejero.

Thorin se enderezó, haciendo a Dwalin a un lado sin la más mínima delicadeza, y miró a todos lados hasta que tuvo la certeza de que todo había sido producto de su mente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué los trae a mi habitación a tan profanas horas? - dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro, tratando de borrar así cualquier signo de cansancio (y fallando miserablemente).

\- ¿Esos sueños otra vez? - respondió Balin, ignorando aquella pregunta con una propia, mientras miraba con cautela los pesados movimientos del señor enano. Se había puesto de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido y buscaba distraídamente entre el inmenso armario de roble alguna túnica que vestir durante el día.

A decir verdad, la pregunta no le había tomado desprevenido, pero esperaba poder aplazar el tema al menos hasta después del desayuno. Mientras se ajustaba el cinturón y se calzaba las excelentes botas de piel, el rey se encontró haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por buscar las palabras correctas para convencerlos de dejar aquella discusión para un momento más adecuado (en su mente "nunca" sería el momento perfecto).

Varias lunas atrás las constantes pesadillas lo habían orillado a acudir al par de hermanos en busca de consejo y no podía estar más arrepentido de ello. Ahora no había momento en el que no le cuestionaran por el tema y aunque Thorin sabía de sus buenas intenciones, no podía permitirse parecer un niño asustadizo ante los ojos de nadie.

\- No hace falta que respondas, después de todo ya sabemos la respuesta. - dijo Dwalin cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una pequeña y bien disimulada sonrisa - Estoy seguro de que tus gritos ya habrán despertado a la mitad de Erebor, sino es que a todos ellos.

Thorin sintió como el calor le subía a las mejillas y se tornó hacia la puerta gruñendo infinidad de maldiciones en Khuzdul, el idioma antiguo de los enanos.

\- Sí. - dijo finalmente tomando con firmeza el exquisito pomo de metal pulido. En seguida notó el ligero temblor de sus manos pero no le tomó importancia, atribuyéndolo a la falta de trabajo pesado de sus días como herrero en las ciudades de los hombres. - No es nada de lo que ustedes tengan que preocuparse. - continuó en una voz peligrosamente baja con una amenaza tácita que esperó fuese suficiente para que el par dejase de intervenir en sus asuntos.

Thorin estaba extremadamente cansado y comenzaba a notarse, eso estaba claro para todos, excepto tal vez, para él mismo. Se había vuelto sarcástico y excesivamente irritable, al grado de que hasta su propia servidumbre lo evitaba por temor a hacerlo perder la paciencia. Bastaba con el más mínimo desafío para encender su ira tan rápido como las llamas de una caldera, aunque en realidad no se tratase de un desafío en lo absoluto. 

Y no sólo eso, la falta de sueño parecía haberlo envejecido. Tenía un semblante endeble y nervioso, como si estuviese en constante espera de que algo pasara. Su rostro más pálido de lo usual y sus ojos demacrados le daban el aspecto de alguien descuidado, casi enfermizo, y no el de un rey.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, no podían ni comenzar a imaginar la carga con la que estaba lidiando su amigo, pero por más que los apartara se prometieron a sí mismos no dejarlo solo.

\- Tal vez es justamente lo contrario, muchacho. - dijo Balin. - Tal vez todos debamos preocuparnos.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó Thorin con evidente escepticismo.

Balin dio un suspiro antes de continuar - Se dice que el rey Dain I, hijo de Nain II, soñó durante meses con enormes serpientes que aterrorizaban al pueblo de Durin, pero nunca hizo caso, empecinado en quedarse en las Montañas Grises con todas sus riquezas como era su voluntad. Hasta que por fin, un dragón de frío se aventuró hasta las puertas del reino y ese fue su final.

\- Conocemos la historia, no son más que antiguos cuentos de cuna ¿qué te hace pensar que nos servirían de algo en esta situación? - preguntó Dwalin, alzando una negra y poblada ceja.

\- Que sean antiguos no les quita lo cierto. - afirmó Balin en un tono que no admitía peros.

Un tímido golpe a la puerta interrumpió la conversación anunciando la llegada de un joven criado que entregó al rey un solo sobre de papel amarillento y se retiró tan rápido como había entrado.

Thorin examinó el familiar sello y sin pensarlo dos veces, leyó para sí el contenido de la carta ante la mirada expectante de su par de amigos. Al terminar, la dobló nuevamente y la guardó con cuidado en alguna parte de su túnica.

\- ¿Decías?

Balin suspiró frotándose los ojos y continuó - Thorin, no digo que compartas el destino de tu bisabuelo, pero es de sabios recordar los relatos del pasado, por más viejos que sean. Son más grandes que cualquiera de nosotros, marcan lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será, está en nosotros no cometer los mismos errores.

\- Si lo que dices es verdad, viejos relatos o no, la situación nos sobrepasa. Por eso he solicitado la ayuda de un viejo amigo y acabo de recibir su respuesta...

Gandalf se encuentra en camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Recién había oscurecido en La Comarca cuando Bilbo Baggins atizó la leña en la chimenea por octava vez consecutiva, casi desesperadamente, en su búsqueda de algo que hacer para distraerse.

< ¡Ya estaba muy viejo, - se aseguró a sí mismo entre refunfuños, mientras servía un par de tazas de té en su juego de porcelana preferido - para este tipo de sobresaltos! >

Y a pesar de esto, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz como cuando se encontró con Gandalf esa misma tarde, andando por el camino que subía por la Colina hasta Bag End.

*

\- ¡Mi querido Gandalf! - lo saludó, y tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo permitieron, se abalanzó para abrazar al anciano mago, el mismo que casi pierde el equilibrio por la inesperada fuerza de su amigo. 

< Nunca dejarán de sorprenderme, los hobbits, eso es > pensó Gandalf dando una de sus largas y contagiosas risotadas, y pronto el par se encontró riendo bajo el calor de la mañana, ante la mirada preocupada de los vecinos que pasaban por ahí.

\- ¿Qué te trae hasta la Comarca, mi viejo amigo? - preguntó Bilbo mientras cruzaban el jardín hasta detenerse ante la maravillosa puerta redonda como un ojo de buey, que a juzgar por su aspecto necesitaría una buena capa de pintura muy pronto.

\- He venido a visitar a un viejo amigo y también a solicitar su ayuda, pero eso es algo que me gustaría discutir dentro con una taza de té y algún pastelillo o dos, tal vez una copa de vino tinto, si tienes un poco. - dijo el mago con una seriedad que le oscureció el rostro.

Por supuesto, esto no pasó desapercibido para Bilbo quien frunció el ceño con genuina preocupación. Sin embargo, recordando sus modales, corrió dentro para poner la marmita al fuego y sacar la vajilla más fina de la alacena.

Bilbo se complacía en ser un anfitrión excelente; en breves instantes el té había sido servido y la mesa estaba puesta, incluso había traído de la despensa aquellos panecillos con semillas que estaba guardando para la cena. Esta era una ocasión especial y no le importaba hacer un pequeño sacrificio con tal de brindarle las mejores atenciones a tan agradable visita.

Después de intercambiar las amabilidades correspondientes y contemplar como el mago se zampaba toda la ración de panecillos, Bilbo comenzó a impacientarse. Hasta el momento la conversación no había revelado gran cosa acerca de las intenciones del mago y muy en el fondo, el prospecto de involucrarse en otra aventura lo tenía a la orilla del asiento.

\- ¿Y bien? - se encontró diciendo como el que no quiere la cosa mientras golpeaba la mesa con los dedos nerviosamente. - Estoy seguro de que tomar el té conmigo no te trajo todo el camino hasta Bag End, ¿qué ocurre, Gandalf?

\- Me temo que nada bueno. - el mago dio un suspiro y se terminó el resto de la bebida de un sorbo antes de continuar. - A lo largo de toda la Tierra Media la gente habla de la aparición de personajes fuera de lo común. Desde las Colinas de Hierro hasta Eriador, hombres y mujeres se aparecen de la nada, con vestimentas extrañas, hablando dialectos nunca antes oídos. Y tengo mis razones para sospechar que el próximo llegará aquí, a la Comarca.

\- ¿A la Comarca? Que desastre, seguro causará toda una conmoción.

\- Déjame terminar, eso no es lo peor de todo. - dijo el mago acercándose con evidente nerviosismo. - Esas personas no son lo que me preocupa, son inofensivas, gente común que por alguna extraña razón se encuentra en el lugar y momento incorrecto. Y es que tan rápido como llegan a este mundo, desaparecen.

Bilbo se aferró con fuerza a la mesa, los cuentos de horror nunca habían sido sus preferidos y en este momento no sabía si la dirección que estaba tomando la historia sería de su agrado.

\- Se dice que son acechados como animales, capturados por caza recompensas, si humanos u orcos no lo sé, que los venden como alimento para bestias después de extraerles toda la sangre.

\- ¿Y qué hacen con la sangre? - preguntó Bilbo, maldiciendo aquella curiosidad que no le permitía quedarse con la boca cerrada.

\- No lo sé con certeza, lo que sí sé es que ha habido un incremento de magia negra en los últimos meses...

\- No estoy entendiendo nada, Gandalf. - interrumpió el hobbit antes de que la historia comenzara a tornarse más oscura, si esto era posible. - ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?

\- Escúchame bien, Bilbo. No podemos permitir que sigan cazando a esta gente y es aquí donde necesito de tu ayuda. Si mis suposiciones resultan ser correctas, debemos hallar a esta persona antes que ellos, mantenerla a salvo y ayudarle a cumplir su propósito en el destino de la Tierra Media.

\- ¡Ah no, no, no, nada de eso! - el hobbit se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y salió de la cocina con la intención de huir de aquella situación lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Quién diría que el mismo Bilbo Baggins que se escabullía en la guarida de un dragón tan solo 10 años atrás rechazaría la posibilidad de una nueva aventura!

\- No soy el mismo hobbit que hace 10 años ¡estoy muy viejo como para involucrarme con caza recompensas y magos oscuros! - gritó por encima de su hombro, prestando poca atención a donde iba. Y es que la historia había logrado asustarlo tanto que la idea de dejar la seguridad de su hogar ya no le parecía igual de alentadora que antes.

\- ¡Bilbo Baggins! - gritó Gandalf con un rugido tan fuerte y profundo como un trueno. El mago se había aparecido frente suyo repentinamente, su sombra parecía oscurecer la habitación completa. - ¿Dónde quedó aquella valentía que dijiste encontrar en nuestra última búsqueda? ¿A caso lo olvidaste, o es que tus manteles y juegos de té han vuelto a cobrar más importancia que el mundo allá afuera?

Por primera vez en años, Bilbo se quedó sin palabras. 

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a la mejor y única aventura de su vida; desde el vestíbulo en el que había conocido por primera vez a la Compañía, que esa misma noche asaltó por completo el contenido de su alacena, hasta aquel pequeño cofre en el que había transportado su parte del tesoro, exhibido orgullosamente en el salón, aún con su ligero olor a troll.

Pero tenía miedo, el mismo que había sentido años atrás al escuchar del dragón por primera vez, tal vez incluso más. La edad lo había alcanzado, era más lento y más débil, sus largas caminatas durante el verano eran cosa del pasado, la sola idea de volver a emprender un viaje tan largo ahora le parecía una locura. Pero quizá podría hacer todo eso de lado si no se encontrara solo. 

Aunque antes había disfrutado de estar en compañía de sí mismo y nadie más, Bag End se había vuelto muy grande para un solo hobbit. Tenía tantas historias que contar y nadie que lo escuchara, por eso hasta había llegado a pensar en tener un hijo o dos, tal vez también algunos nietos, alguien a quien dejarle sus relatos, sus pertenencias y su hogar. El tiempo se le estaba acabando y embarcarse en una nueva aventura, de la que no sabía si volvería, resultaba muy arriesgado.

Gandalf lo miró con aprecio y cariño, ese que solo sientes en presencia de tus verdaderos amigos, y le dio una palmada al hombro. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero su intención era buena y ese gesto bastó para tranquilizar el agitado corazón de nuestro hobbit.

\- Tengo que irme, pronto anochecerá y debo asegurarme un lugar para pasar la noche, tal vez aquella famosa posada de Delagua. - dijo el mago finalmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta con bastón en mano. - Me pondré en marcha mañana mismo, a primera hora.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? - preguntó Bilbo pasándole su sombrero.

\- Por supuesto, amigo mío. Hay otros asuntos en la Tierra Media que requieren de mi atención, pero debes prometerme que mantendrás los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Oh, está bien, está bien! - respondió alzándose las manos en señal de rendición, aunque la idea no terminaba de agradarle.

\- Una cosa más. - Gandalf se detuvo justo a mitad de la puerta, sosteniendo el marco para mantener el equilibrio después de girarse abruptamente, como aquel que casi olvida algo importante dentro de casa. Con sumo cuidado, depositó una piedrecilla casi idéntica a la de su bastón en la mano del hobbit. Era de un blanco grisáceo, no más grande que una bellota y no lo suficientemente brillante para ser considerada una piedra preciosa para ningún hombre, mucho menos para algún enano. - Si me necesitas, tan solo asegúrate de que esté en contacto con la luz de luna, bastará un poco.

\- Lo tendré en mente.

< Nos veremos de nuevo, más pronto de lo que crees. > Y dedicándole una última y torcida sonrisa, Gandalf avanzó a paso firme fuera de la Colina y rumbo a Delagua.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again...


End file.
